The invention relates to novel oxazolidinone derivatives of the formula I 
wherein
R1 is 
R2 is H, A, Ac, Axe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, Arxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or a conventional amino protective group,
R3 is H, A, cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 C atoms, Ar or Arxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94,
A is alkyl having 1 to 16 C atoms,
B is H, A or H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94,
D is H2Nxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94 or H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, where the primary amino groups can also be provided with conventional amino protective groups,
Ac is alkanoyl having 1 to 10 C atoms or aroyl having 7 to 11 C atoms,
Ar is phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono- or disubstituted by A, Cl, Br, I, OA, OH, NO2, CN, NH2, NHA and/or NA2, or benzyl,
m is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4,
n is 2, 3 or 4 and
k is 1, 2, 3 or 4,
and their physiologically acceptable salts.
Similar compounds are disclosed in EP-A1-0 381 033.
An object of the invention is to provide novel compounds having useful properties, in particular those which can be used for the production of medicaments.
Upon further study of the specification and appended claims, further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.
These objects are achieved by the invention. It was found that the compounds of the formula I, and their solvates and salts, have useful pharmacological properties together with good tolerability. The compounds have integrin inhibiting effects, in particular they inhibit interaction of xcex23- or xcex25-integrin receptors with ligands. Especially, they affect the avxcex23, avxcex25 and aIIbxcex23 integrins. The activity of the compounds can be demonstrated, for example, by the method of J. W. Smith et al., described in J. Biol. Chem. 265:12267-12271 (1990). In particular, they inhibit the binding of fibrinogen, fibronectin and of the von Willebrand factor to the fibrinogen receptor of the blood platelets (glycoprotein IIb/IIIa) and also the binding thereof and of further adhesive proteins, such as vitronectin, collagen and laminin, to the corresponding receptors on the surface of various cell types. The compounds thus affect cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions. In particular, they prevent the formation of blood platelet thrombi and can therefore be used for the treatment of thromboses, apoplexia, cardiac infarct, angina pectoris, osteolytic diseases, in particular osteoporosis, anti-angiogenesis and restenosis after angioplasty, ischaemias, inflammations, arteriosclerosis and of acute kidney failure. The compounds also have an effect on tumor cells by inhibiting their metastasization. They can thus also be employed as antitumor agents.
There are indications that tumor cells pass into the vessels by means of microthrombi and are thus protected from detection by cells of the immune system. Microthrombi also have a supportive effect on the binding of tumor cells to the vessel walls. Since the formation of the microthrombi is connected with the fibrinogen binding to the fibrinogen receptor (glycoprotein IIb/IIIa), fibrinogen binding inhibitors likewise count as metastasis inhibitors.
Also, since fibrinogen-binding inhibitors are ligands with fibrinogen receptor on platelets, they can be used as diagnostic tools for detection and localization of thrombi in the vascular in vivo. Thus, for example, in accordance with known procedures, the fibrinogen-binding inhibitors can be labeled with a signal generating or detectable moiety whereby, once the labeled fibrinogen-binding inhibitor is bound to a fibrinogen receptor on platelets, it is possible to detect and locate thrombi.
Fibrinogen-binding inhibitors are also very effective as research tools for studying the metabolism of platelets in the different activation states or intracellular signalling mechanisms of the fibrinogen receptor. For example, as described above, fibrinogen-binding inhibitor can be labeled with a signal generating or detectable moiety. The fibrinogen-binding inhibitor-signal generating/detectable moiety conjugate can then be employed in vitro as a research tool. By binding the conjugate to fibrinogen receptors, it is possible to monitor and study the metabolism of platelets, as well as the activation states and signalling mechanisms of the fibrinogen receptors.
The compounds are additionally suitable as antimicrobial agents which can prevent infections, such as can be caused, for example, by bacteria, fungi or yeasts. The substances can therefore preferably be given as accompanying antimicrobial agents when operations on bodies are performed in which exogenous substances, such as biomaterials, implants, catheters or cardiac pacemakers, are employed. They act as antiseptics. Antimicrobial activities of the compounds can be demonstrated, for example, by the method of P. Valentin-Weigand et al., described in Infection and Immunity, 2851-2855 (1988).
The other properties of the compounds can be demonstrated by methods which are described in EP-A1-0 462 960. The inhibition of fibrin binding to the fibrinogen receptor can be demonstrated by the method which is indicated in EP-A1-0 381 033. The platelet aggregation-inhibiting action can be demonstrated in vitro by the method of Born (Nature, 4832:927-929 (1962)).
The invention also relates to a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula I indicated, and of its salts, characterized in that
(a) a compound of the formula I is liberated from one of its functional derivatives by treating with a solvolyzing or hydrogenolyzing agent, or in that
(b) a compound of the formula II 
xe2x80x83wherein
Z is Cl, Br, I, OH or a reactive esterified OH group, and
R1 has the meaning indicated above,
is reacted with a compound of the formula III 
xe2x80x83wherein
R2 and R3 have the meanings indicated and
X is OH or a salt-like radical derivable from OH, or in that
(c) a compound of the formula IV 
xe2x80x83wherein
R1 R2 and R3 have the meanings indicated,
is reacted with a reactive derivative of carbonic acid, or in that
(d) a compound of the formula V 
xe2x80x83wherein
R2 and R3 have the meanings indicated, is reacted with a compound of the formula VI 
xe2x80x83wherein
B has the meaning indicated and
Y is 
xe2x80x83wherein
m and n have the meanings already indicated and
Xxe2x80x2 is Cl, Br, I or another, easily nucleophilically displaceable leaving group,
xe2x80x83or in that
(e) for the preparation of a guanidinomethyl compound of the formula I (R1=a phenyl radical monosubstituted by H2Nxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94), an amino compound corresponding to the formula I, but which instead of the radical R1 contains an aminomethylphenyl group, is treated with an amidinating agent, or in that
(f) a radical R3 is converted into another radical R3 by hydrolyzing an ester of the formula I, or by esterifying a carboxylic acid of the formula I, or in that
(g) (a) radical(s) R1 and/or R2 is (are) converted into (a) other radical(s) R1 and/or R2, and/or in that
(h) a compound of the formula I is converted into one of its salts by treating with an acid or base.
The compounds of the formula I have at least one chiral center and can therefore occur in several enantiomeric forms. All these forms (e.g. D- and L-forms) and their mixtures (e.g. the DL-forms) are included in the formula I.
Hereinbefore and hereinafter, the radicals or parameters A, B, D, X, Y, Z, R1 to R3, Ac, Ar, k, m and n have the meanings indicated in the formulae I to VI if not expressly stated otherwise. If several groups designated as identical are present in the molecule, they can assume various definitions independently of one another.
In the above formulae, the group A has 1-6, preferably 1, 2, 3 or 4, C atoms. Specifically, A is preferably methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl, and also pentyl, 1-, 2- or 3-methylbutyl, 1,1-, 1,2- or 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, or 1-, 2-, 3- or 4- methylpentyl.
R1 is preferably a phenyl radical substituted in the 4-position, but also substituted in the 2- or 3-position as indicated, specifically preferably 2-, 3- or (in particular) 4-aminomethylphenyl, 2-, 3- or (in particular) 4-amidinophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-guanidinomethylphenyl, where in all cases the primary amino groups can also be provided with conventional amino protective groups. R1 is also preferably a 4-piperidyl, 4-piperidylmethyl, 4-piperidylethyl, 1-amidino- 4-piperidyl, 1-amidino-4-piperidylmethyl, 4-piperazinylethyl, 4-piperazinylpropyl, 4-piperazinylbutyl, 1-amidino-4-piperazinylethyl or 1-amidino-4-piperazinylpropyl radical.
R2 is preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl- or n-butylsulfonyl, toluenesulfonyl or a conventional amino protective group.
R3 is preferably hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.
Ar is preferably unsubstituted phenyl or 4-methylphenyl, Ac is preferably alkanoyl having 1-6 C atoms, such as formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl or caproyl, and also benzoyl, toluyl, 1- or 2-naphthoyl or phenylacetyl.
The parameter m is preferably 0 or 1, whereas the parameter k is preferably 1. The parameter n is preferably 2 or 3.
Among the compounds of the formula I, those are preferred in which at least one of the radicals, groups and/or parameters indicated has one of the preferred meanings indicated. Some groups of preferred compounds are those of the formulae Ia to If, which correspond to the formula I, but wherein
in Ia R1 is amidinophenyl;
in Ib R1 is amidinophenyl and
R2 is hydrogen;
in Ic R1 is aminomethylphenyl and
R3 is hydrogen or methyl;
Id R1 is amidinophenyl and
R3 is hydrogen or methyl;
Ie R1 is piperidylmethyl or piperidylethyl and
R2 is hydrogen or Axe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
If R1 is 1-amidinopiperidylmethyl and
R2 is hydrogen or Axe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
Ig R1 is piperazinoethyl or -propyl and
R2 is hydrogen or Axe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
Ih R1 is 1-amidinopiperazinoethyl or -propyl and
R2 is hydrogen or Axe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94.
The compounds of the formula I and also the starting substances for their preparation are otherwise prepared by methods known per se, such as are described in the literature (e.g. in the standard works such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, [Methods of organic chemistry], Georg-Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart; and also EP-A1-0 381 033, EP-A1-0 462 960), namely under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for the reactions mentioned. Use can also be made in this case of variants which are known per se, but not mentioned here in greater detail.
The starting substances can also be formed in situ, if desired, such that they are not isolated from the reaction mixture, but immediately reacted further to give the compounds of the formula I.
The compounds of the formula I can be obtained by liberating them from their functional derivatives by solvolysis, in particular hydrolysis, or by hydrogenolysis.
Preferred starting substances for the solvolysis or hydrogenolysis are those which otherwise correspond to the formula I, but instead of one or more free amino and/or hydroxyl groups contain corresponding protected amino and/or hydroxyl groups, preferably those which, instead of an H atom which is bonded to an N atom, carry an amino protective group, in particular those which, instead of an HN group, carry an Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94N group wherein Rxe2x80x2 is an amino protective group, and/or those which, instead of the H atom of a hydroxyl group, carry a hydroxy protective group, e.g. those which correspond to the formula I but instead of a group xe2x80x94COOH carry a group xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x3 wherein Rxe2x80x3 is a hydroxyl protective group.
Severalxe2x80x94identical or differentxe2x80x94protected amino and/or hydroxyl groups can also be present in the molecule of the starting substance. If the protective groups present are different from one another, they can be selectively removed in many cases.
The expression xe2x80x9camino protective groupxe2x80x9d is generally known and relates to groups which are suitable for protecting (for blocking) an amino group from chemical reactions, but which are easily removable after the desired chemical reaction has been carried out in another position of the molecule. Typical groups of this type are, in particular, unsubstituted or substituted acyl, aryl (e.g. 2,4-dinitrophenyl (DNP)), aralkoxymethyl (e.g. benzyloxymethyl (BOM)) or aralkyl groups (e.g. benzyl, 4-nitrobenzyl, triphenylmethyl). Since the amino protective groups are removed after the desired reaction (or reaction sequence), their nature and size is otherwise not critical; but those having 1-20, in particular 1-8, C atoms are preferred. The expression xe2x80x9cacyl groupxe2x80x9d is to be interpreted in the widest sense in connection with the present process. It includes acyl groups derived from aliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic carboxylic acids or sulfonic acids, and also, in particular, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl and especially aralkoxycarbonyl groups. Examples of acyl groups of this type are alkanoyl such as acetyl, propionyl, butyryl; aralkanoyl such as phenylacetyl; aroyl such as benzoyl or toluyl; aryloxyalkanoyl such as phenoxyacetyl; alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl (BOC), 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl; aralkyloxycarbonyl such as benzyloxycarbonyl (CBZ), 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl and 9-fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl (FMOC). Preferred amino protective groups are BOC, DNP and BOM, and also CBZ, benzyl and acetyl.
The expression xe2x80x9chydroxyl protective groupxe2x80x9d is likewise generally known and relates to groups which are suitable for protecting a hydroxyl group from chemical reactions, but which are easily removable after the desired chemical reaction has been carried out in another position of the molecule. Typical groups of this type are the abovementioned unsubstituted or substituted aryl, aralkyl or acyl groups, and also alkyl groups. The nature and size of the hydroxyl protective groups is not critical, since they are removed again after the desired chemical reaction or reaction sequence; groups having 1-20, in particular 1-10, C atoms are preferred. Examples of hydroxyl protective groups are, inter alia, tert-butyl, benzyl, p-nitrobenzoyl, p-toluenesulfonyl and acetyl, benzyl and acetyl being particularly preferred.
The functional derivatives of the compounds of the formula I to be used as starting substances can be prepared by customary methods, such as are described, for example, in the standard works and patent applications mentioned, e.g. by reaction of compounds which correspond to the formulae II and III, but where at least one of these compounds contains a protective group instead of an H atom.
The liberation of the compounds of the formula I from their functional derivatives takes placexe2x80x94depending on the protective group usedxe2x80x94using, for example, strong acids, expediently using trifluoroacetic acid or perchloric acid, but also using other strong inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, strong organic carboxylic acids such as trichloroacetic acid or sulfonic acids such as benzene- or p-toluenesulfonic acid. The presence of an additional inert solvent is possible, but not always necessary.
Suitable inert solvents are preferably organic acids, e.g. carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, ethers such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane, amides such as dimethylformamide (DMF), halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), and also alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or isopropanol as well as water. Mixtures of the abovementioned solvents are also suitable. Trifluoroacetic acid is preferably used in an excess without addition of a further solvent; perchloric acid in the form of a mixture of acetic acid and 70% perchloric acid in the ratio 9:1. The reaction temperatures for the cleavage are expediently about 0-50xc2x0; preferably reaction is carried out at about 15-30xc2x0 (room temperature).
The BOC group can be removed, for example, preferably using 40% trifluoroacetic acid in dichloromethane or using approximately 3 to 5 N HCl in dioxane at preferably about 15-60xc2x0, the FMOC group using an approximately 5-20% solution of dimethylamine, diethylamine or piperidine in DMF at preferably about 15-50xc2x0. Removal of the DNP group is carried out, for example, also using an approximately 3-10% solution of 2-mercaptoethanol in DMF/water at preferably about 15-30xc2x0.
Hydrogenolytically removable protective groups (e.g., BOM, CBZ or benzyl) can be removed, for example, by treating with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst (e.g., of a noble metal catalyst such as palladium, expediently on a support such as carbon). Suitable solvents in this case are those indicated above, in particular, for example, alcohols such as methanol or ethanol or amides such as DMF. As a rule, the hydrogenolysis is carried out at temperatures of preferably about 0-100xc2x0 and pressures of preferably about 1-200 bar, especially about 20-30xc2x0 and about 1-10 bar. A hydrogenolysis of the CBZ group readily takes place, for example, on 5-10% Pd=xe2x80x94C in methanol at preferably about 20-30xc2x0.
Compounds of the formula I can preferably also be obtained by reaction of a compound of the formula II with a phenol derivative of the formula III. In this case, use is expediently made of the methods which are known per se for the preparation of ethers.
The leaving group Z is preferably Cl, Br, I, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyloxy such as methane- or ethane-sulfonyloxy or C6-C10-arylsulfonyloxy such as benzene-, p-toluene- or 1- or 2-naphthalenesulfonyloxy.
The reaction preferably takes place in the presence of an additional base, e.g. of an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxide or carbonate such as sodium, potassium or calcium hydroxide, sodium, potassium or calcium carbonate, in an inert solvent, e.g. a halogenated hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, an ether such as THF or dioxane, an amide such as DMF or dimethylacetamide, or a nitrile such as acetonitrile, at temperatures of preferably about xe2x88x9210 to 200xc2x0, especially 0-120xc2x0. If the leaving group Z is different from I, an addition of an iodide such as potassium iodide is recommended.
As a rule, the starting substances of the formula II are new. They can be prepared, for example, by reaction of a substituted aniline of the formula R1xe2x80x94NH2 with a compound of the formula R5CH2xe2x80x94CHR6xe2x80x94CH2OH (wherein R5 is Z, R6 is OH or R5 and R6 together are also O) to give a compound of the formula R1xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHR8xe2x80x94CH2OH (wherein R8 is OH), reaction with a derivative of carbonic acid such as diethyl carbonate to give 3-R1-5-hydroxymethyl-2-oxazolidinones and, if appropriate; conversion of the hydroxymethyl group to a CH2Z group, e.g. using SOCl2, SoBr2, methanesulfonyl chloride or p-toluenesulfonyl chloride. As a rule, the compounds of the formula III are known or can be prepared from suitable phenol derivatives or from phenol in analogy to known compounds.
Compounds of the formula I can also be obtained by reaction of a compound of the formula IV (or of a reactive derivative thereof) with a reactive derivative of carbonic acid.
Suitable carbonic acid derivatives are, in particular, dialkyl carbonates such as diethyl carbonate, and also alkyl chloroformates such as ethyl chloroformate. The carbonic acid derivative, which is expediently employed in an excess, is preferably also used as a solvent or suspending agent. However, one of the solvents indicated can also be present if it is inert in this reaction. The addition of a base is furthermore recommended, in particular of an alkali metal alkoxide such as potassium tert-butoxide. The reaction is expediently carried out at reaction temperatures of preferably about 0-150xc2x0, especially 70-120xc2x0.
As a rule, the starting substances of the formula IV are novel. They are obtainable, for example, by functionalization of the abovementioned compounds of the formula R1xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2OH to give compounds of the formula R1xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Z and reaction with compounds of the formula III.
For the preparation of compounds of the formula I wherein R1 is a guanidinophenyl group, a corresponding aminophenyl compound can be treated with an amidinating agent. The preferred amidinating agent is 1-amidino-3,5-dimethylpyrazole, which is employed, in particular, in the form of its nitrate. The reaction is expediently carried out with addition of a base such as triethylamine or ethyldiisopropylamine in an inert solvent or solvent mixture, e.g. water/dioxane at temperatures of preferably about 0-120xc2x0, especially 60-120xc2x0.
It is furthermore possible to convert a radical R3 into another radical R3 in a compound of the formula I by hydrolyzing an ester of the formula I or esterifying a carboxylic acid of the formula I.
For the esterification, an acid of the formula I (R3=H) can be treated with an excess of an alcohol of the formula R3xe2x80x94OH (R3=A or benzyl), expediently in the presence of a strong acid such as hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid at temperatures of preferably about 0-100, especially 20-50xc2x0.
Conversely, an ester of the formula I (R3=A or benzyl) can be converted into the corresponding acid of the formula I (R3=H), expediently by solvolysis or hydrogenolysis according to one of the methods indicated above, e.g. using NaOH or KOH in water/dioxane at temperatures of preferably about 0-40xc2x0, especially 10-30xc2x0.
It is also possible to convert a radical R1 and/or R2 into another radical R1 and/or R2.
In particular, primary or secondary amino groups can be alkylated, acylated, amidinated or provided with conventional amino protective groups or alkyl- or arylsulfonyl groups or, conversely, liberated by removal of these groups.
For the preparation of an amidine of the formula I (R1=amidinophenyl), ammonia can be added to a nitrile of the formula I (R1=cyanophenyl). The addition preferably takes place in several steps in that, in a manner known per se, a) the nitrile is converted using H2S into a thioamide, which is converted using an alkylating agent, e.g. CH3I, into the corresponding S-alkyl imidothioester, which for its part reacts with NH3 to give the amidine, b) the nitrile is converted using an alcohol, e.g. ethanol in the presence of HCl, into the corresponding imidoester and this is treated with ammonia, or c) the nitrile is reacted with lithium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide and the product is then hydrolysed.
Analogously, the corresponding N-hydroxyamidines of the formula I (R1=phenyl substituted by HOxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH) are obtainable from the nitriles if the reaction is carried out according to a) or b), but using hydroxylamine instead of ammonia. These products can then be further derivatized by reducing them, for example with hydrogen gas.
A base of the formula I can be converted into the associated acid addition salt using an acid. For this reaction, suitable acids are in particular those which yield physiologically acceptable salts. Inorganic acids can thus be used, e.g. sulfuric acid, nitric acid, halohydric acids such as hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acids such as orthophosphoric acid, sulfamic acid, and also organic acids, in particular aliphatic, alicyclic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic mono- or polybasic carboxylic, sulfonic or sulfuric acids, e.g. formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, propionic acid, pivalic acid, diethylacetic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, citric acid, gluconic acid, ascorbic acid, nicotinic acid, isonicotinic acid, methane- or ethanesulfonic acid, ethanedisulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, naphthalenemono- and -disulfonic acids, and laurylsulfuric acid. Salts with physiologically unacceptable acids, e.g. picrates, can be used for the isolation and/or purification of the compounds of the formula I.
If desired, the free bases of the formula I can be liberated from their salts by treatment with strong bases such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, or sodium or potassium carbonate.
It is also possible to convert carboxylic acids of the formula I (R3=H) into their metal or ammonium salts, e.g. their sodium, potassium or calcium salts, by reaction with appropriate bases.
The compounds of the formula I contain one or more chiral centers and can therefore exist in racemic or in optically active form. Racemates which are obtained can be separated into the enantiomers mechanically or chemically by methods known per se. Preferably, diastereomers are formed from the racemic mixture by reaction with an optically active resolving agent. Suitable resolving agents are, for example, optically active acids, such as the D- and L-forms of tartaric acid, diacetyltartaric acid, dibenzoyltartaric acid, mandelic acid, malic acid, lactic acid or the various optically active camphorsulfonic acids such as xcex2-camphorsulfonic acid. Resolution of the enantiomers with the aid of a column packed with an optically active resolving agent (e.g. dinitrobenzoylphenylglycine) is also advantageous; a suitable eluent is, for example, a hexane/isopropanol/acetonitrile mixture, e.g. in the volume ratio 82:15:3.
Of course, it is also possible to obtain optically active compounds of the formula I according to the methods described above by using starting substances (e.g. those of the formula II) which are already optically active.
The novel compounds of the formula I and their physiologically acceptable salts can be used for the production of pharmaceutical preparations by bringing them into a suitable dosage form together with at least one excipient or auxiliary and, if desired, together with one or more further active compounds. The preparations thus obtained can be employed as medicaments in human or veterinary medicine. Suitable vehicles are organic or inorganic substances which are suitable for enteral (e.g. oral or rectal) or parenteral administration or for administration in the form of an inhalation spray and do not react with the novel compounds, for example water, vegetable oils, benzyl alcohols, polyethylene glycols, glycerol triacetate and other fatty acid glycerides, gelatin, soya lecithin, carbohydrates such as lactose or starch, magnesium stearate, talc or cellulose. For oral administration, tablets, coated tablets, capsules, syrups, juices or drops are used in particular; coated tablets and capsules having enteric coatings or capsule shells are especially of interest. For rectal administration, suppositories are used and for parenteral administration solutions, preferably oily or aqueous solutions, and also suspensions, emulsions or implants.
For administration as an inhalation spray, sprays can be used which contain the active compound either dissolved or suspended in a propellant mixture. The active compound is expediently used in this case in micronized form, it being possible for one or more additional physiologically tolerable solvents to be present, e.g., ethanol. Inhalation solutions can be administered with the aid of customary inhalers. The novel compounds can also be lyophilized and the lyophilizates obtained used, for example, for the production of injection preparations. The preparations indicated can be sterilized and/or contain auxiliaries such as preservatives, stabilizers and/or wetting agents, emulsifiers, salts for affecting the osmotic pressure, buffer substances, colorants and/or aromatic substances. If desired, they can also contain one or more further active compounds, e.g., one or more vitamins.
As a rule, the substances according to the invention are administered in analogy to other known, commercially available pharmaceuticals, but in particular in analogy to the compounds described in EP-A-459 256, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,934 preferably in doses of about 5 mg-1 g, especially about 50-500 mg per dosage unit. The daily dose is preferably about 0.1-20 mg/kg, especially about 1-10 mg/kg, of body weight. The specific dose for each intended patient depends, however, on all sorts of factors, for example, on the activity of the specific compound employed, on the age, body weight, general state of health, sex, on the diet, on the time and route of administration, on the excretion rate, pharmaceutical substance combination and severity of the particular disorder to which the therapy applies. Oral administration is preferred.
Suitable preparations for using the compounds as anti-microbial agents are, for example, injection vials, ampoules, solutions and capsules. Carriers, excipients and further additives are mentioned in Examples A-H. The amount of the inventive compound in the antimicrobial agents is preferably about 0.05-500 mg/dosage unit.
Hereinbefore and hereinafter all temperatures are indicated in xc2x0 C. In the following examples, xe2x80x9ccustomary working upxe2x80x9d means: water is added, if necessary, the mixture is adjusted, depending on the constitution of the final product, to a pH of between 0 and 8 and filtered through an ion exchange column, the organic phase is dried over sodium sulfate, evaporated and lyophilized if appropriate, and the product is purified by chromatography on silica gel and/or crystallization. In the following examples, xe2x80x9c4-piperidylethylxe2x80x9d always means xe2x80x9c2-(4-piperidyl)ethyl,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c4-piperidylpropylxe2x80x9d always means xe2x80x9c3-(4-piperidyl)propylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c4-piperidylbutylxe2x80x9d always means xe2x80x9c4-(4-piperidyl)butyl.xe2x80x9d Likewise, xe2x80x9c4-piperazinylethylxe2x80x9d always means xe2x80x9c2-(4-piperazinyl)ethyl,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9c4-piperazinylpropylxe2x80x9d always means xe2x80x9c3-(4-piperazinyl)propylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c4-piperazinylbutylxe2x80x9d always means xe2x80x9c4-(4-piperazinyl)butyl.xe2x80x9d The derivatives provided with protective groups are also included in this case, e.g., the BOC-protected compounds.
Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding description, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following preferred specific embodiments are, therefore, to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
In the foregoing and in the following examples, unless otherwise indicated, all parts and percentages are by weight.
The entire disclosure of all applications, patents and publications, cited above and below, and of corresponding German applications P 44 39 110.2, filed Nov. 2, 1994, and DE 1 95 09 093.4, filed Mar. 16, 1995, are hereby incorporated by reference.